Una Carta de Amor
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Usagi se encuntra muy preocupada por Mamo, se a ido a EE.UU. y no sabe nada de él. Tal vez esta sea una carta de despedida.


__

_**U**__**na Carta de Amor**_

_Realmente ya no se cuanto ha pasado, tal vez unos cuatro meses o más, pero para mi ya es una eternidad. _

_Cómo es posible que antes pudiera vivir, en la angustia eso sí, pero alejada de ti por el espacio. Yo en la Luna y tú aquí en tu Reino. Los que dicen que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor no conocen de Nuestra Historia¿verdad Endimión?_

_Pero ya no somos más los que éramos, ahora sólo soy Usagi Tsukino y tú eres Mamoru Chiva._

_Ya ni siquiera respondo a mi nombre, yo soy Usako. Siempre pienso en frase que le dije a papá el día que se enteró de nuestra relación, y en la forma intima en que nos tratamos. "El me llama Usako y por eso yo lo llamo Mamo-chan"._

Japón 28 de Abril de 1996

Amado Sr. Chiba:

Hoy desperté sintiendo que algo te había pasado, pero en realidad, creo que mi mente y mi corazón me juegan una mala pasada. Te extraño tanto mi amor, las horas son eternas y los problemas que tenemos cada vez son más grandes. Pero lo único en lo que pienso es en ti.

Si, no me regañes, se que tengo que preocuparme por los nuevos enemigos y por las Star Light. Pero no puedo, en mi corazón salta sólo una duda. Y ella es más intensa que las miles de batallas que podríamos llegar a librar.

¿Sigo siendo tu Conejita?

Si es así¿porque no me respondes mis cartas?. Mamo puedo vivir completa contigo, pero sin ti es imposible.

**Una carta mi amor, solo una carta  
Que me cuente detalles de tu vida  
La gente que conoces, los sueños que te habitan**

Lo siento, empecé con mis dramas de niña, pero ya me recompongo, sigue leyendo¿sí?

Lo más seguro es que tus estudios sean muy complicados, pero imagino que ya tienes muchos amigos.

Eso sí, si cambiaste tu humor seco, déjales ver lo maravilloso de tu ser y seguro que te querrán tanto como te quiere Andrew.

¿Sabes?, tu amigo está a punto de contraer nupcias con Rika, si al final se decidieron. Ay Mamo, si vieras lo feliz que están juntos, ella está fascinada con su anillo y lo muestra a cada persona que pasa por su lado y la saluda.

Yo quiero eso Mamo.

Cuando te marchaste me dejaste este anillo. Es tan hermoso, lo cuido tanto, te lo juro. A veces me siento una tonta recordando como me lo diste.

¿Pero sabes?, hubiese preferido que me gritaras a los cuatro vientos lo que significaba. No digo que tu beso no haya sido perfecto, pero quisiera tener esas palabras guardadas en mi corazón. Lo único que recuerdo es el sabor de mis lágrimas en tus labios y el sentimiento de quedarme vacía sin ti.

Ya no puedo seguir así, yo prometí esperarte, prometí no llorarte, pero Mamo me duele. Me duele en el pecho, si estuvieras a años luz podría igual sentir tu calor, pero no puedo. Y tengo miedo de que esta pesadilla sea real, por favor te pido que me envíes una carta, que vea de puño y letra que estás allí.

¡Dios!, Harvard no queda tan lejos y siento que mi amor no te alcanza. Mamo, es que acaso el vinculo que unía a nuestro amor se encuentra destrozado.

**Y me recuerde el llanto de nuestra despedida  
Una carta que diga que me extrañas  
Más allá de todos los sentidos  
Y que a pesar del tiempo que para todos pasa  
No hay tiempo entre nosotros, ni olvido, ni distancia  
**

Por favor, sólo unas palabras. Ya no más postales del cielo y las estrellas. Ya no quiero eso, es tanto trabajo que tomes un lápiz y me digas que estás bien. Necesito saberlo de ti.

Aunque sea Mamoru que me digas adiós, que otra ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón, no seas un caballero, mi alma igual quedará en pedazos cuando vuelvas y me lo digas.

Pero ya no me hagas sufrir más. Ya no puedo ser la Usako llorona de antes, ya no me quedan lágrimas, ya no me queda fuerza.

Tú eras mi fuera, vez ya escribo en pasado. Mamoru daría mi vida saber de ti, ya no me importa nada. Ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro.

**Escríbeme, con tinta de violetas  
En un papel de amor color ausencia  
Escríbeme poniendo en cada trazo  
La fiebre de tu pulso  
Que se me vuelve abrazo  
Y es un abrazo tuyo  
**

Adiós mi amor, mi príncipe, mi vida, mi otro yo. Esta es la última carta que voy a escribir, ya no puedo seguir de pie fingiendo que todo va a estar bien. Porque no es así. Y tú muy bien lo sabes.

Desearía que fuera esa mañana¿la recuerdas?, la última vez que hicimos el amor. Debería habértelo dicho en ese momento pero, tan sólo no sabía que sería la última vez. Tu sueño era poder estudiar en Harvard y ser un gran doctor. Mi sueño en cambio, era sentirte en dentro de mi. Acabar con el tú y yo, y fundirnos en un sólo ser. Se que mi sueño es una estupidez, pero ese es el sueño que tengo para nosotros dos. Ser uno y no volvernos a separar jamás.

Todos mis otros sueños siguen siendo y serán tuyos, porque yo vivo y muero por ti.

Se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Yo podría reconocerte entre millones de estrellas.

Mientras tanto, cuídame desde donde estés. Y regálame el milagro de tu regreso salvo a mi lado.

Te Amo, siempre Tuya Usako

**  
Una carta mi amor, solo una carta  
Que me empañe los ojos de alegría  
Una carta que diga que me extrañas  
Que me quieres y que sigues siendo mía  
Solo mía, siempre mía  
Una carta mi amor.**

_Quien hubiese podido predecir que en las próximas noches descubriría el verdadero motivo de tu ausencias. Mi corazón no mentía, ya no te encontrabas en este mundo. _

_Ella me te apartó de mi lado, está destruyendo una a una a mis adoradas amigas. La verdadera batalla está delante de mis ojos y debo ser fuerte, debo luchar. _

_Esta vez te prometo mi amor, que seré más fuerte, que seré la mejor. Y tal vez algún día mis labios vuelvan a posarse sobre los tuyos, deséame suerte Mamo-chan._

* * *

Okay, se que es muy malo, pero es mi primer fic, espero que no lo odien.

La canción pertenece a los Nocheros y se llama Una Carta de Amor, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Traté de escribir lo más neutral posible. Pero cuando suba el fic, lo lamento, estará en Argentino, jajajaja.

Quiero dedicarles a mis amigas esta tontera que escribí (tan por orden alfabético): Anais (Su Malignidad), Celia (Mi adorada amiga), Gabyta (Mi Cone Preciosa), Luuu (la jermu de Ikki, te quiero divina), Sarai (Mi Gitana favorita, viva GK).

Y a todas la Mamochas que son como mil, las quiero a todas!!!!

Y por último, pero no menos importante al Amor de Mi Vida Mamo-chan, Darien, Endimión, Armando o como carai le quieran decir.

_Yo sí te reconocería entre un millón de estrellas._

_**Besotes a Todas Suyi**_


End file.
